Liquid beverage dispensing systems, such as coffee dispensing and beer dispensing systems, have largely been fundamentally unchanged for decades. In terms of coffee dispensing systems, they typically involve use of a heated tank or container with a manual valve located in a bottom portion of the container. When coffee is desired, an operator manually controls the valve to dispense the coffee into a cup or other container. In terms of beer dispensing systems, the beer is typically contained in a keg or other pressurized container, with a hose or pipe connecting the keg to a beer faucet or tap. When beer is desired, an operator manually controls the beer faucet or tap to dispense the beer into a cup or other container.
Such existing machines have an inability to accurately dispense a predetermined desired amount of liquid beverage. Further, existing machines do not provide usage and production detail that would be helpful in inventory controls, determination of shrinkage, and cost or royalty accounting.